


Ant-Man and The Wasp: A - Z Oneshots

by that1crazaychik



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that1crazaychik/pseuds/that1crazaychik
Summary: A compilation of short one-shots where each chapter is based off a letter of the alphabet. Chapter 1: A is for Aftermath, in which Scott emerges from the Quantum Realm just in time to experience the aftermath of Thanos' snap.





	1. A is for Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Ant-Man and The Wasp A-Z
> 
> Author's Note: Hello Reader. So, I wanted to try something a little new and the concept of an A-Z story always interested me so I thought "Hey! What the heck!". Here are some random, short Ant-Man and the Wasp stories that I hope you enjoy. Also, if you have any ideas for a Chapter or a prompt you'd love to see on paper, let me know! For now... enjoy Chapter 1!

**A is for Aftermath**

_ **in which Scott emerges from the Quantum Realm just in time to experience the aftermath of Thanos' snap.** _

Cassie.

That was the only thing on Scott's mind as he sprinted through the streets of San Francisco. It had only been about ten minutes since Scott had been out of the Quantum Realm, but it felt like years. His heart had been racing at breakneck speed since the moment he picked up his phone.

_"Hello?"_

_"Scotty, you're still here!" Luis's relieved voice burst from the other end of the line._

_"Yeah, I'm here Luis, what's wrong?" Scott asked, still slightly disoriented by coming out of the quantum realm and finding himself alone. "Have you heard from Hope, Hank or Janet? They just disa-"_

_"I ain't heard from nobody since it happened Scott. I've been calling and calling and nobody's picking up!"_

_"Whoah, whoah, whoah… slow down." Scott said, "Since what happened, Luis? What are you talking about."_

_"They vanished, Scotty!" Luis exclaimed. "Davey and Kurt, they just turned to dust right here in front of me. And It's all over the news. People disappearing left, right and centre. Turning to dust, y'know? And they say it's got something to do with the Avengers in Wakanda..."_

_"What? What are you talking about Luis?" Scott could feel his heart crawling into his throat; he suddenly became aware of the sounds of the city being carried through the evening air. Screams, sirens and car horns pierced the cool air. And from his perch on the roof of the parking garage, Scott could see the chaos in the streets below him. Trails of smoke dotted the cityscape, disappearing into the orange sky. Cars were stopped in the street as if the entire city were on hold. Cries for help could be heard wailing from the streets below._

_Cassie._

_"Luis, have you heard from Maggie? Are they alright?" Scott asked, trying to keep his voice calm._

_"I'm telling you, man, I haven't heard from anybody!" Luis replied._

_And that's when Scott started running._

Scott sprinted down the sidewalks paying no attention to the frightened citizens he passed. Hope flickered in their eyes as he came towards them, only to be snuffed out as he raced past without a word. He realized only now that he was still wearing the Ant-Man suit, and how seeing someone in a fancy suit usually meant they were here to fix things. To be a hero. Well… Not today. He sprinted on, not caring how much his lungs burned and pushed himself harder, ignoring the painful cries from his muscles and the people around him. When he finally arrived at Maggie's house he hurried inside without hesitation, forcefully throwing the door open.

"Maggie!" He called into the house. "Cassie! Paxton!"

"In here." came a broken voice from the living room. He ran in to find Maggie sitting in the middle of the floor in a heap, tears running down her cheeks. Scott ran to her side and knelt beside her.

"Maggie! Where's Cassie?" he asked breathlessly, already denying the answer he knew was coming. Maggie let out a broken sob as she looked into his eyes.

"She's gone, Scott… They're all gone…"


	2. B is for Baskin Robbins

**B is for Baskin Robbins**

** _in which Cassie, the third wheel, specifically requests Baskin Robbins for date night._ **

Hope made her way up to the front door of Scott's apartment adjusting her dress as her high heels "clicked" and "clacked" on the sidewalk. She didn't really like dressing up but she figured she might as well. It was her and Scott's first official date night after all. When she got to the door pressed the bell forcibly, listening for the muffled ring from inside Scott's apartment. She heard a girl's laugh, footsteps coming down the stairs and Scott's voice asking dramatically _"Who is it?"._ Did he have company? Who was the other voice?

The door opened and Scott's cheesy grin was quickly replaced by a look of surprise.

"Hope! What are you doing here?" Scott asked, eyeing her outfit. "Wow, you look great!"

"Thanks…" She replied, eyeing his t-shirt and jeans, "I thought I'd make an effort seeing as it's our…" She trailed off seeing the confused look on his face.

"You forgot…" she stated. Scott snapped back to reality.

"Shit! Our date..." He said slapping his forehead, "Hope I'm so sorry, Maggie got sick and Paxton's working the night shift so I offered to take Cassie and I completely forgot-"

Suddenly Cassie appeared from around the corner.

"Hope!" she exclaimed, running to give her a hug.

"Cassie!" Hope hugged her back, "How are you?"

"I'm good." The little girl smiled at her. "Are you here to hang out with us?"

"Well…" Hope started, not sure what to say.

"Actually Sweetie… Hope and I were supposed to go on a date." Scott explained to his daughter.

"But its fine Scott, we'll reschedule." Hope smiled, despite the twinge of disappointment in her heart.

"Are you kidding?" Cassie exclaimed. "I've always wanted to go on a date. Can we go, Daddy, please?"

Scott looked at Hope, a grin on his face.

"What do you think? Do you mind having a third wheel?" he asked her, ignoring the pleading child tugging on his arm. Hope smiled brightly.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Hope turned to Cassie, "Where should we go for our first date, Cassie?"

"Baskin Robbins!" Cassie exclaimed, "I love Baskin Robbins. I'll go get my coat."

And with that she raced back into the house, leaving the two adults alone on the front step. Hope thought for a second.

"Wait a second, didn't you used to work at-"

"Yep." Scott cut her off before she could finish her question. Hope smirked.

"And that wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that she loves-"

"Oh most definitely," Scott replied with a smile. Suddenly, Cassie rushed passed them towards Scott's vehicle.

"Let's go!" she squealed, and Hope and Scott followed, hand in hand.


End file.
